Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo
by BattleJoy W
Summary: Naraku decides to finally kill Kikyo, who has gone into hiding. Unfortunately, he really sucks at magic.


Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo  
  
by BattleJoy Walton  
  
=-=-=  
Disclaimer: Cigarettes may cause birth defects and cancer. Drinking household cleaners may be hazardous to one's health. Writing fics for profit and taking credit for Inu Yasha chracters that belong to Rumiko Takahashi may prove one vulnerable to copyright infringment.  
  
I'm not doing any of that stuff so hopefully I'm alright. (Even though this fic isn't as funny as my normal ones... Drat.)  
=-=-=  
  
"I can do it." Naraku growled.  
  
"Sure you can, Lord Naraku." Kagura snickered, echoing the chorus of the youkai mocking him within his own mind. All their contempt at the residual humanity in him was really starting to grate on Naraku's nerves. "I'm sure you can easily kill the woman that has your heart in her hand. I bet it's an easy thing to do. Anyone would try to do it in your place." Kagura smirked as she narrowed her eyes at her *Lord.* "If they could."  
  
Naraku understood the layers of meaning in her statements. Trying to fight down the sudden burst of rage at his retainer, Naraku could feel the muscles of his back tense up, pulling at the thick skin of the spider-shaped scar on his back, yet another reminder of his human frailties. "Go after her." He ordered.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Kagura smiled, condescendingly, and curtsied before flying off in her feather-boat.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and group looked down at the ruined village in the valley.  
  
"We should go around it. Probably a waste of time. We'll get pulled into human matters. " Inu Yasha muttered and growled by reflex, as he anxiously looked from group member to group member.  
  
The others exchanged looks. Inu Yasha's expressions were always an open book for anyone to read. Like a puppy given the order to heel, he was waiting for someone to voice an excuse to justify him happily bounding to the rescue.   
  
It was Miroku's turn today. "Maybe a shard or Naraku or your brother is somehow involved..." he sighed, gesturing vaguely.  
  
"You're right!" Inu Yasha enthusiastically said before grabbing Kagome and flinging her on his back and running towards the village to investigate (and not try to get involved human's measly little affairs. Feh.)  
  
~*~  
  
"It seems to have all the signs of a powerful youkai attack." Sango muttered with a keen eye. Inu Yasha let Kagome down off his back as they neared the town square. "Hope the causalities weren't too high. Miroku, move your hand before I remove it. Premanently." Sango said without missing a beat. Miroku instantly complied. It was his uncursed hand. He liked it.   
  
The villagers looked up from where they were tending to each other. A group of them ran excitedly up to them, with smiles on their faces. One of them clasped Kagome's hand with tears of joy running down his face. "Kikyo-dono! You're safe! We were all so worried!"   
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Er..."  
  
"Kikyo..." Inu Yasha gasped and then roughly turned the man to face him. "What happened here?!"  
  
"Youkai attacked and then Kikyo-dono led them away to protect the village." The man turned back to face Kagome with worship in his eyes. "Did you defeat them with your miko powers? Are we safe?"  
  
"Um..." Kagome really didn't know what to say to the open awe of the villagers. "I'm kinda... not Kikyo..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura stumbled into the room, snarling. She went to the basin of water and washcloth and dabbed at the scrape she got on her cheek when she dived to avoid the arrow that took out the last of her underlings before she made her escape.  
  
"Had a little trouble?" Naraku didn't even try to hide the amusement from his voice as he looked in from the doorway into Kagura's room. Of course, he already knew the outcome due to the spying insects he posted. But he liked to rub it in.  
  
(Unfortunately, the rain-heavy clouds over the area hadn't burst during the fight making it a slippery mud-wrestling contest between the miko and demon-girl like he had wished. Just a regular wind and arrow battle with soul suckers and other random lesser demons occasionally slaughtered left and right with some razzle-dazzle special effects.   
  
Oh well. A writhing mass of evil entities in a human skin-bag can dream, can't he?)  
  
"The bitch got away." Kagura winced at the sting from her cheek. "You should be happy."  
  
Naraku stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "You lost her. Go after her again. Or should I go out, personally?"  
  
"Can't find her. Already sent the insects out." Kagura growled as she wiped the last droplet of blood off her now healed cheek. "I can't go after her if I don't know where she is. Neither can you."  
  
"There is another way..."  
  
"You aren't thinking of trying that!" Kagura spat out. "Combined youkai consciousness or not, it won't work right!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm not youkai enough to do a simple spell?"  
  
~*~  
  
Next time: Kagura tapped her foot in impatience. If she didn't hurry, she'd miss spying on Sesshoumaru daily afternoon bath. Due to Kikyo battle earlier, she'd already missed his morning and noon baths. (How else do you think he's always so immaculate. Such a pretty man...)  
  
~*~  
  
Reviews will guarantee this fic continuation. Can't expect an author to work tiredlessly for no praise or ego stroking or anything.   
  
Actually you can technically... that basically the definition of a Liberal Art Major... but I'm not one of them! I still want reviews or I'll just go back to my Slayers fic! So help me I will!   
  
Ok. I was going to back to them due to the fact that they need to be finished... But do you want me to abandon this fic? Hm? Hm?  
  
-BattleJoy W (battlejoy_w@yahoo.com) 


End file.
